James Sirius Potter!
by Harr'y'innG
Summary: This is a story about the life of harrys children and family, mostly at hogwarts, will most likley countinue on for a long long time. Hope you like


James Potter appeared at Kings Cross Station, on September 1, followed by his mother and father, Ginny and Harry Potter, his two younger siblings, Albus (10), and Lily (8), his uncle George and aunt Angelina Weasley, and their two children, Fred and Roxanne, who where twins.

James had jet black hair with a tinge of red at the edges that was untidy like his fathers, and hazel eyes, his brother Albus had jet black, with the same untidy look and emerald green eyes and looked almost exactly like his father, Harry. Lily had flaming red hair and green brown eyes. Fred and Roxanne both had bright red hair and brown eyes.

"So James, Fred, Roxanne, do you have everything," Asked a very nervous Ginny.

"Yes!" Said all three of them at once, "Bye mum, bye dad," added James.

"Bye James," Said his father while giving him a hug, "And don't get in any trouble," Ginny added, knowing that it would do no good. James, Fred, and Roxanne, all stared at each other than bust out laughing. "Yah, yah, yah, we will try our best," Said James.

"Listen to your mother," Harry said, a big smile on his face, while winking at his son.

The three jumped on the train, then the final huff of smoke came out and they were off. Finally they were going to there first year of Hogwarts.

"Where to sit, where to sit," said James to himself.

"Finally," said Fred from a little further up than James, "Hey, James, Roxy, I found an empty one."

"Took you long enough," said Roxanne jokingly to her twin brother.

"Hey, I resent that," said Fred.

James, knowing that they were about to get into a stupid argument said, "Alright, alright, shut it both of you, come on let's sit down." They went from talking about the classes they were going to take, to which house they were going to be in, to Quidditch.

"But the cannons are so much better than them I mea—" but James was suddenly cut off when someone slid open the compartment door.

"Hey do you mind if I sit with you, all the others are full," said a boy with neat, very dark brown hair that fell to his chin in waves. He had deep gray eyes and reminded James so much of the pictures he had seen of Sirius.

"Yah sure," said Fred, "I'm Fred Weasley, this is my sister Roxanne, and my cousin James Potter."

"Hi, I'm Daren Hill," the boy replied, just standing there.

"Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to sit down," James said smiling.

"Sit down," Daren said smiling back. He seemed happy to have friends on the first day.

"So are you a first year too," Roxanne asked.

"Yah." And with that the four of them became best friends. They talked the whole way to the school just getting to know one another.

"And that's why st—hey are you okay," James said to Daren who's mouth had fallen open into a perfect O. James followed his gaze and began to laugh, "Oh, him, that's just Hagrid, he's the Care of Magical Creatures teacher," said James pointing to a giant man yelling 'Firs years, Firs years over here.'

"Oh," said Daren sounding relived, "hey, there they are, FRED ROXANNE, OVER HERE. I don't think they heard me, FRE—"

"Yah, its fine I think they heard you," said James, trying to hold back a laugh, covering Daren's mouth.

"Hey you guys," he greeted Fred and Roxanne as they caught up, "lets get over to Hagrid."

Hagrid led them to the big lake where small boats were sitting, "Four to a boat, follow me." James and Daren got in a boat with a short, dirty blond headed boy with yellow green eyes and a look of annoyance on his face, "I don't understand why we can't just ride the carriages there, this is so stupid," said the boy, "What's your name anyway, I'm Moore Felton."

"I'm Daren Hill."

"And I'm James Potter,"

"Oh, cool isn't your father, Harry Potter," said the in a dry and rude tone. James was defiantly not going to like him.

"Yes," said James and in a hushed tone that only Daren could hear said, "Isn't that much obvious." Daren laughed at that.

"What's so funny, and who are you," he added when he noticed the girl on the opposite side of him.

"Andy Zain," she said clearly annoyed by the boy already, "what's it to you," she added in an undertone only James could hear and he laughed.

"Oh, well I'm going to be in Slytherin, I come from a long line of purebloods my mother and father were both in it," Said Moore.

"Well I hope to be in Griffindor, you know, since its clearly the best," said Daren.

"I don't know who told you that, but your wro-" he cut off his sentence and stared forward in amazement. They had finally reached the castle.


End file.
